Un début différent
by Apollo16
Summary: Et si Booth et Brennan c'était connu avant le F.B.I, et si il se retrouvait quinze ans après, que se passerait-il?
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes dans un foyer de la DASSE, une assistante sociale appela une certaine Tempérance Brennan.

**Tempérance :** Oui.

La jeune fille qui répondit était brune aux yeux bleus, elle devait avoir environ quinze ans, ses parent et son frère l'avait abandonné.

**Assistant sociale :** Viens avec moi.

Tempérance suivit l'assistante sociale dans le couloir.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Assistante sociale :** Nous t'avons trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil, tu es contente ?

**Tempérance :** Oui.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste, cela faisait 1 an qu'elle passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, pour passer de temps en temps dans des foyers, cela ferait sa cinquième.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison qui était entièrement peinte en blanche même la boîte au lettre.

**Assistante sociale :** C'est ici.

Elle sonna à la porte et c'est un jeune homme qui ouvrit il était brun, avec des yeux de la même couleur et devait avoir le même âge que Tempérance.

**Booth :** Salut je m'appelle Seeley Booth, mais appelle moi Booth.

Il regarda l'assistante sociale avec colère.

**Tempérance :** Moi c'est Tempérance, tu peux m'appeler Tempe.

On entendit des pas dans l'escalier, deux personnes arrivèrent ils devaient avoir la cinquantaine, la femme avait les cheveux blond, bouclés et des yeux verts, l'homme avait les cheveux gris et une moustache, les yeux marron.

… **:** Je m'appelle Sandrine.

… **:** Moi c'est André.

**Tempérance :** Enchanté.

**Sandrine :** Booth t'expliqueras les règles de la maison, pour commencer tu vas enlever tes chaussures.

**Tempérance :** D'accord.

**Booth :** Vient je vais te montrer ta chambre.

**Tempérance :** Merci.

Tempe suivit Booth à l'étage.

**Booth :** Tu dors dans la même chambre que moi.

**Tempérance :** D'accord.

**Booth :** Te fait pas d'illusion, ils font ça que pour l'argent, je ne sais pas combien tu as fait de famille d'accueil, mais ici ce ne sera certainement pas la meilleur.

**Tempérance :** J'en ai fait cinq, je suis resté au max 2 mois dans une famille.

**Booth :** En combien de temps ?

**Tempérance :** Un an et toi ?

**Booth :** Cinq ans, ça fait ma dixième famille d'accueil, au max je suis resté trois mois.

**Tempérance :** Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

**Booth :** Deux semaines.

**Tempérance :** Alors ces règles ?

**Booth :** T'en connais une, dès que tu rentres tu enlèves tes chaussures, c'est une obsédé du ménage, et sinon extinction des feux à 20 H.

**Tempérance :** Comment je vais faire pour travailler ?

**Booth :** Pour ça j'ai la solution, je fais le mur tous les soirs.

**Tempérance :** Tu fais le mur !

Il sourit à l'intonation de sa voix, elle avait l'ai surprise.

**Booth :** Tu l'as jamais fait ?

**Tempérance :** Non, jamais.

**Booth :** Bon, bah tu peux commencer ce soir si tu veux.

**Tempérance :** Je veux bien, mais tu fais le mur pour travailler ?

**Booth :** Non, pour les matchs de hockey et histoire de me changer les idées.

**Tempérance :** Tu vas le faire ce soir ?

**Booth :** Oui, j'ai un match.

**Tempérance :** Je peux venir.

**Booth :** T'as pas de travail.

**Tempérance :** Pas pour l'instant.

**Booth :** Bon bah d'accord.

Le soir après le diner, Booth et Temps passèrent par la fenêtre, descendirent la pente de toit et sautèrent.

**Booth :** Dépêche-toi.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps à la patinoire.

**Booth :** Je vais me préparer, trouve toi une place, si t'aimes pas le sang je te déconseille le premier rang.

**Tempérance :** Pourquoi ?

Booth ne répondit pas il partit vers les vestiaires pour se changer, arrive là-bas tous ses compagnons de hockey lui sautèrent dessus.

… **:** C'est qui cette fille.

**Booth :** Elle vient d'arriver dans ma famille d'accueil.

… **:** Y'a rien entre vous ?

**Booth :** Non.

**Coach :** Allez les gars, faites-moi un beau match pour changer.

Le match commença, Tempérance observait tout ça et comprenait mieux la remarque de Booth, il y avait effectivement pas mal de sang, après trois heures de match, l'équipe de Booth gagna.

**Booth :** Alors ça t'a plu ?

**Tempérance :** Assez.

**Booth :** Tu veux essayer ?

**Tempérance :** Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas faire de patin à glace.

**Booth :** C'est le moment d'essayer, je vais me changer et je reviens, tu fais qu'elle pointure.

**Tempérance :** 39.

En répondant elle n'était pas sur de ce qui allait se passer après, elle avait beau être doué en sport, elle n'avait jamais tenté le patin à glace.

Seeley revient cinq minutes plus tard en jean et tee-shirt et veste avec une paire de patin dans les mains et une à ses pieds.

Tempe enfila les patins.

**Booth :** Allez viens.

Tempe mis un pied sur la glace et première gamelle, Booth l'aida à se relever.

**Booth :** Allé viens c'est reparti.

**Tempérance :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Après dix minutes de gamelles et de fou rire, Tempe arrivait à peu près du patin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche et emporte Booth avec elle, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires.

**Booth :** Alors c'est comment le patin à glace ?

**Tempérance :** Avec toi, génial.

**Booth :** J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que tu es arrivé.

**Tempérance :** Vas-y, on verra si je peux te répondre.

**Booth :** Pourquoi t'es en famille d'accueil ?

Tempérance hésitait, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais d'un autre côté elle avait envie de lui en parler.

**Tempérance :** Mes parents m'ont abandonné quand j'avais 13 ans, je me suis retrouvé seule avec mon frère, mais un jour il a prétendu qu'il allait chercher mon cadeau d'anniversaire et n'est jamais revenu.

**Booth :** Je suis désolé.

**Tempérance :** Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et toi pourquoi tu es en famille d'accueil ?

**Booth :** Mon père me frappait et je faisais du mieux pour protéger mon petit frère, jusqu'au jour où mon grand-père s'en est rendu compte, après cela il s'est occupé de nous, mais il est décédé. Mon frère est partit dans un autre foyer de la DASSE, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis cinq ans.

**Tempérance :** Et ta mère dans tout ça ?

**Booth :** Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a disparu de la maison quand j'avais six ans.

**Tempérance :** Je me dis que ton histoire est pire que la mienne.

**Booth :** Je ne pense pas, on a tous les deux soufferts.

**Tempérance :** Tu sais c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un.

**Booth :** Moi aussi.

Après cela, il l'enlaça.

**Booth :** Je serais toujours là petite sœur.

Booth avait dit ça naturellement comme s'il avait toujours dit, elle le regarda étonné.

**Booth :** Ça te gène que je t'appelle petite sœur ?

Tempérance fit non de la têt et se repositionna dans ses bras la tête au creux de son épaule , pour la première fois depuis un an elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

**Tempérance :** Ca me dérangera jamais grand frère.

Ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps, avant de se relever et de rentrer chez eux.

Une femme d'environ 30 ans se réveilla, les larmes aux yeux ce n'était qu'un rêve, et oui cette femme était Tempérance Brennan, elle s'était endormi en écrivain un rapport sur un homme de l'âge de pierre. Elle se remémorait cette journée où elle avait rencontré Seeley Booth et où il était devenu son grand frère, elle se remémorer cette journée aussi.

**FLASHBACK**

Dring ! Dring !

**Booth :** Je vais ouvrir.

Il ouvrit et devant ses yeux se trouvait l'assistante sociale qui avait emmené Tempe, il y a un an déjà.

**Booth :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les mots de Booth était rempli de rage mais aussi de mépris envers cette femme.

**Assistante sociale :** Nous t'avons trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

**Booth :** Non, je ne m'en irai pas d'ici.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Assistante sociale :** Nous lui avons trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil, il part maintenant Sandrine et André ont préparé ses affaires.

**Booth :** Quoi ?!

**Assistante social :** Allé on y va.

Booth prit une Tempe en larme dans ses bras.

**Booth :** Je t'aime petite sœur.

**Tempérance :** Moi aussi.

Et il partit.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Après cela tempérance se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, elle s'était finalement refermé sur elle-même et ne s'attachait plus avec qui que ce soit sachant ce qu'on ressentait quand il partait.

Une femme d'environ le même âge que Tempe se dirigea vers son bureau, elle avait l'air joyeux, des cheveux bouclé et châtain, elle toqua au bureau de Tempe.

**Angela :** Brennan, ça te dit de boire un verre.

**Tempérance :** Non merci c'est gentil.

**Angela :** Tiens, c'est une lettre qui vient d'arriver pour toi, à ce qui parait on va bosser en collaboration avec le F.B.I.

**Temperance :** Merci pour l'info.

Angela sortit de la pièce et Tempe ouvrit la lettre et la lu jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le nom de Seeley Booth, c'était l'agent qui travaillerait avec elle. Elle se dit d'abord que ce n'était pas possible mais pourtant beaucoup de chose concordait en commençant par le nom mais aussi par le fait que Booth avait toujours rêvé de travailler au F.B.I.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville dans la ville un homme d'une trentaine d'année se posaient plein de questions, il était installé derrière son bureau et relisait pour la énième fois la lettre, Tempérance Brennan se nom résonnait dans sa tête, il serait fixé demain, est ce que c'était une coïncidence ou cette jeune fille qui était devenu sa petite sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth alla à l'institut Jefferson, et lorsqu'il entra il vit une jeune femme plongé dans un dossier, il la reconnut tout de suite malgré toutes ces années.

**Booth :** Petite sœur.

Il avait à peine murmuré ces quelques mots, et comme si Tempe avait entendu malgré la distance entre eux deux, elle leva la tête et le vit.

**Tempérance :** Grand frère.

Elle lâcha son dossier qui tomba au sol, et les personnes qui étaient autour se retournèrent mais Booth et Brennan n'y faisait pas attention, Tempe courut vers Booth qui la prit dans les bras.

**Angela :** Moi qui croyait que quelqu'un devrait se charger de faire les présentations.

**Tempérance :** Je te présente Seeley Booth mon grand frère.

**Angela :** Depuis quand tu as un frère.

**Tempérance :** Longue histoire.

Angela voulait dire quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

**Booth :** Comme on n'a pas d'affaire, ça te dit d'aller boire un café pour rattraper le temps perdu.

**Tempérance :** Bien sûr.

Ils allèrent au Dinner.

**Booth :** Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé après mon départ ?

**Tempérance :** J'ai changé de famille d'accueil j'y suis resté jusqu'à la fin de mes études, puis je suis rentré au Jefferson. Et toi qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Booth :** Je suis passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, à 18 ans je me suis engagé dans l'armée jusqu'à mes 23 ans. J'ai rencontré une femme, je suis tombé amoureux et on s'est marié quand j'avais 26 ans. Je suis rentré au F.B.I et un an après elle est tombée enceinte. Elle est morte il y a un an, une balle dans la tête, je n'ai pas trouvé celui qui a fait ça mais je le ferai.

**Tempérance :** Il t'est arrivé plus de chose qu'à moi.

**Booth :** Pas des choses très réjouissantes.

**Tempérance :** Je suis désolé.

Tempe voyait bien que Booth n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

**Tempérance :** Et ton bébé ?

**Booth :** Elle a trois ans et s'appelle Lili, ça te dit de la rencontrer c'est ta nièce après tout.

**Tempérance :** Si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants.

**Booth :** Elle va t'adorer. T'as qu'à venir manger à la maison ce soir.

**Tempérance :** D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de ton adresse.

**Booth :** Tu l'auras avant ce soir, avec l'heure où tu dois venir aussi.

**Tempérance :** Comment ?

**Booth :** Magie.

Il repartit avec un sourire énigmatique, Tempe ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il faisait toujours autant le pitre, elle décida finalement de retourner travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste de la journée se passa très lentement des deux côtés entre rapport pour l'un et corps à examiner pour l'autre.

Le soir alors que Tempérance venait de finir d'examiner un corps elle trouva un papier sur son bureau, c'était l'adresse de Booth, elle partit chez lui, et lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement elle toqua à la porte, une petite fille blonde aux yeux chocolats lui ouvrit.

**Lili :** Bonjour Tatie.

Tempérance était étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom

**Tempérance :** Bonjour Lili.

**Lili :** Papa est dans la cuisine.

**Tempérance :** Merci.

Elle partit vers la cuisine.

**Tempérance :** Salut.

**Booth :** Salut.

**Tempérance :** Ta fille te ressemble.

**Booth :** Tu trouves ?

**Tempérance :** A part les cheveux, oui.

**Booth :** Ça c'est sûr.

**Tempérance :** J'espère pour nous tous que tu cuisines mieux qu'avant, parce que la dernière fois que tu as essayé on a fini par commander.

**Booth :** T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix de faire des progrès.

**Lili :** Papa quand est ce qu'on mange ?

**Booth :** Bientôt ma puce, en attendant aide Tempe à mettre le couvert.

**Lili :** D'accord.

Tempe et Lili mirent le couvert, le repas se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Tempérance :** Tu as effectivement fait des progrès en cuisine, dans mes souvenirs c'était immangeable.

**Booth :** C'est gentil et encore tu n'as pas gouté au gâteau.

**Tempérance :** J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Booth revint avec un gâteau au chocolat.

**Tempérance :** C'est toi qui l'as fait?

**Booth :** Tu as l'air de douter.

**Tempérance :** Désolé mais t'es talent de cuisiner sont encore trop bas pour ce genre de cuisine.

**Booth :** Bon d'accord j'avoue, il vient de la boulangerie.

**Tempérance :** Je me disais aussi.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Finalement Tempérance dut rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin à l'institut Jefferson Booth chercha Tempe du regard mais ne voyant rien il décida d'utiliser une autre méthode.

**Booth :** Petite sœur !

**Tempérance :** C'est bon tes pas obligé de le crier dans tout l'institut.

**Booth :** Je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Booth tentait de se défendre même si il savait que sa sœur ne lui en voudrait pas.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

**Booth :** On a retrouvé un corps.

**Tempérance :** D'accord, j'arrive.

Ainsi ils partirent tous les deux pour le lieu où avait été retrouvé le corps.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la voiture de Booth, Tempe posait des questions sur le corps retrouvé.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**Booth :** Un corps a été retrouvé près d'un marais en pleine forêt, on pense que c'est un enfant qui a disparu il y a quelques mois.

**Tempérance :** T'étais sur l'enquête pour le retrouver ?

**Booth :** Oui, rien, aucune piste, son père a disparu le lendemain de la disparition de son fils, c'était notre principal suspect, mais on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

**Tempérance :** Et sa mère ?

**Booth :** On l'a interrogé, mais elle ne nous a pas appris grand-chose.

**Tempérance :** Tu espères que ce n'est pas lui ?

**Booth :** Oui, sinon ça voudra dire que je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail.

**Tempérance :** Booth, c'est faux, je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux.

**Booth :** Ce n'était peut-être pas assez.

Le reste du trajet se passa silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive silencieusement.

**Tempérance :** Enfant d'environ 6 ans, garçon, et d'après ce que je vois cela correspond à l'enfant disparut mais Angela pourra le confirmer, il faut ramener le corps au labo et des échantillons d'eau et de terre.

**Booth :** Faites ce qu'elle dit.

Booth déposa Tempe au labo et partit à son bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard Booth reçu un sms de Tempe, Angela avait confirmé l'identité c'était bien Ethan Sullivan, le petit garçon disparu depuis quelques mois, alors il décida d'aller au labo pour savoir si ils avaient quelque chose de nouveau.

**Booth :** J'ai reçu ton message.

**Tempérance :** T'as toujours pas appris à frapper aux portes ?

**Booth :** Faudrait que tu m'apprennes un jour.

**Tempérance :** J'y penserais.

**Booth :** Un peu plus sérieusement, on a du nouveau ?

**Tempérance :** Il a été tué d'un coup de couteau dans le sang, et il serait mort le lendemain de sa disparition, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas responsable, tu as bien fait ton travail.

**Booth :** Quoi ? T'es sur ?

**Tempérance :** Oui, pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Booth :** C'est ce jour que son père a disparu.

**Tempérance :** Tu penses que c'est lui qui a tué Ethan ?

**Booth :** C'est un peu suspect de s'enfuir le lendemain de la disparition de son fils.

**Tempérance :** Si tu le dis.

**Booth :** Il n'y a plus qu'à le retrouver mais avant je vais prévenir sa mère, tu veux venir ?

**Tempérance :** Oui, je veux bien.

Ils arrivèrent chez la mère de de l'enfant quelques temps plus tard, Booth sonna à la porte, une femme d'environ 35 ans ouvrit la porte, elle était rousse et avait des cernes sous ses yeux verts, elle avait l'air triste, d'un chagrin inconsolable, c'était la mère d'Ethan, elle s'appelait Line, Booth l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au moment de la disparition de son fils.

**Line :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Booth :** Je suis l'agent Booth.

Tout d'un coup les yeux de Line se remplirent d'espoir, elle se disait que ce qu'elle voulait, arrivait enfin.

**Line :** Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

**Booth :** Oui, mais pas comme vous l'espériez, je suis désolé.

**Line :** Non, c'est faux vous mentez.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et tout un coup l'espoir laissa place au désespoir.

**Booth :** Je suis vraiment désolé.

**Line :** Quand ?

**Booth :** Quand quoi ?

**Line :** Quand est ce qu'il est mort ?

**Booth :** Le lendemain de sa disparition.

Booth laissa quelques instants à Line pour digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Booth :** Je suis désolé, mais si vous vous sentez capable on aimerait vous posez quelques questions.

**Line :** Oui, entrez.

Elle leur fit signe vers l'intérieur de la maison et Tempe et Booth la suivirent à l'intérieur.

**Booth :** Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre mari depuis la disparition de votre fils ?

**Line :** Non aucune.

**Booth :** Est-ce que quelques choses vous est revenu depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ?

**Line :** Non, rien je suis désolé.

**Booth :** Pas de problème si quelque chose vous revenez n'hésitez pas.

**Line :** Bien sûr.

Tempe et Booth repartirent pour leurs bureaux respectifs.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès que Booth arriva au F.B.I, il alla directement au bureau où il commença les recherches sur le père de la victime : Ethan Sullivan, mais celui-ci n'avait laissé aucune trace, Booth soupira, il en avait marre, il allait se chercher un café quand il eut soudain une idée, si Kevin Sullivan le père de leur victime avait disparu après la disparition de son fils, il avait probablement changé d'identité, ce qui le désignait encore plus comme suspect. Booth reprit les recherches en utilisant les seconds prénoms de leur suspect, il le trouva suis le nom de Phil Sullivan, il eut même une adresse. Il regarda sa montre, aucune chance qu'il puisse aller le chercher maintenant, il devait récupérer Lili à l'école.

De son côté Brennan étudiait le corps d'Ethan Sullivan, elle observait attentivement chaque os, elle avait découvert une fracture sur l'os du poignet du petit garçon, il s'était probablement défendu face à son meurtrier, elle continuait à analyser les os quand son téléphone sonna.

**Tempérance :** Brennan.

… **:** Salut c'est moi.

**Tempérance :** Salut, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Booth :** J'ai trouvé le père d'Ethan, je vais l'interroger demain, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie de venir.

**Tempérance :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Booth :** Très bien, je passe te chercher à 9 heures demain.

**Tempérance :** Ok, à demain.

Le lendemain Booth arriva à l'institut, il trouva Tempérance à son bureau, elle lisait attentivement un dossier et ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

**Booth :** Salut.

Tempérance sursauta.

**Tempérance :** Tu m'as fait peur.

**Booth :** J'avais remarqué.

**Tempérance :** Et tu trouves ça drôle.

**Booth :** Plutôt, on y va ?

**Tempérance :** Je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

Tempérance et Booth arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant la porte du père D'Ethan. Booth toqua à la porte.

**Booth :** F.B.I, ouvrez.

Tout d'un coup ils entendirent du bruit, Boot réagit et défonça la porte d'entrée, il attrapa facilement leur suspect et le menotta. Ils le ramenèrent au bureau du F.B.I pour pouvoir l'interroger.

**Booth :** Pourquoi vous être enfuit ?

**Phil :** Je suis suspecté de disparition.

**Booth :** Maintenant de meurtre.

**Phil :** Quoi ?!

**Booth :** Votre fils est mort.

**Phil :** Non, c'est impossible.

**Booth :** Pourquoi être partit après la disparition de votre fils ?

**Phil :** Pour le retrouver, je savais que vous n'y arriveriez pas.

**Booth :** Vous non plus vous n'auriez pas réussi, il est mort le lendemain de sa disparition.

**Phil :** Ce n'est pas possible.

**Booth :** Pourquoi ?

**Phil :** J'ai tué celui qui a enlevé mon fils.

**Booth :** Et comment s'appelait cet homme ?

**Phil :** Je ne sais pas.

**Booth :** Et comment saviez-vous que c'est lui qui a enlevé votre fils ?

**Phil :** Parce qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir une plus belle vie que lui.

**Booth :** Où est le corps de cette femme ?

**Phil :** Dans la forêt à côté de chez moi, dans une cabane.

**Booth :** On va vérifier.

Booth alla voir Tempérance dans la salle d'observation.

**Tempérance :** Tu penses qu'il dit la vérité ?

**Booth :** Oui, il n'a pas l'air de mentir, mais on va vérifier, t'es prête pour une balade en forêt.

**Tempérance :** Oui.

**Booth :** Alors on est parti.

Ils partirent avec une équipe du Jefferson pour retrouver cette fameuse cabane et le corps qui était dedans.


End file.
